sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Third Battle of Mon Calamari
The Third Battle of Mon Calamari was a battle between the Galactic Empire and its allies, the Quarren Survivalist Party, and the New Republic and the Mon Calamari. The battle was a direct extension of the Dacan Civil War, which resulted in the fragmentation of Mon Calamari between the Quarren and Calamari natives. The Quarren allied with the Empire towards the end of the civil war, bringing forth the Imperial war machine to bear upon the Calamari that kicked off the battle. Initial Assault The outbreak of the battle occurred when Imperial ships entered Calamari space and declared their intentions to deliver supplies and aid to the Quarren Survivalist Party. The task force, led by Krieg Inrokana, was met with firm opposition. The Republic refused to allow any Imperial ships to land on Calamari. Unwilling to relent, the Imperial ships continued on, undeterred. The Republic defenders opened fire, touching off the engagement. The Imperials pulled back to the edge of the system after a successful insertion of the 501st Legion who made rendezvous with units of the Survivalist Party and embedded Imperial agents. The following day, two Imperial Lance class frigates approached Calamari space. Rogue Squadron was sent to investigate, only to walk right into the Empire's trap. The frigates moved to engage and each deployed 2 of the new TIE Avenger fighters. Soon after combat began two more flights arrived masking their approach as neutral ships. Unaware of this revolutionary capability in the fighter Rogue Squadron was quickly heavily engaged. The Avengers being flown by Razor Squadron, led by Vassily Korolov and Krieg Inrokana, made short work of Rogue Squadron utterly decimating the entire unit. Ghost Squadron and Falcon Squadron were quick to respond, however their arrival was too late - Rogue Squadron had been destroyed and the Imperials were exiting to hyperspace. The Imperials pressed their good luck in space by moving forward on the ground, launching further assaults at taking two cities. The Quarren themselves joined the Imperials in the attacks, adding a new dimension and chaptre to the civil war on the planet. Ground Battle NR Space Assault Imperial Counter-Attack End Game As the battle drew to a close after several weeks of intensive fighting, Imperial High Command pressed their advantage for a final, decisive blow to both the Calamari and the Republic. The city of Foamwander was totally destroyed during the last stages of fighting and the Quarren-Imperials managed to successfully capture several more cities and installations across the planet. With the battle in their favor, the Empire decided to pull their troops from the planet to allow the Quarren to begin managing their own affairs. Imperial troops began withdrawing from the surface as the battle in space began drawing to a close. [[SSD Malevolence|HIMS Malevolence]] arrived in-system to coordinate the Imperial withdrawal and deliver a final blow to the Republic: a combined Imperial assault, led by Malevolence, destroyed OS Paladin, the Republic's primary shipyard facility. Despite Paladin's destruction, Malevolence took heavy damage and was forced to retreat. The Imperials then left the system entirely, leaving a weakened Calamari and Republic Military to deal with the strong Quarren resistance still thriving on Calamari itself. Mon Calamari, Third Battle of